The invention relates to arc extinguishing chambers of electrical protection equipment of circuit breaker type with high breaking capacity. More generally, the invention relates to a closing system enabling the gases generated by an electric arc to be cooled and filtered, but enabling said gases to be removed in differentiated manner according to the importance of the fault and to the excess pressure thus generated.